


Lazy Days

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, M/M, cloneshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Fi and Sheres have some time to themselves. Things get fluffy and kinda suggestive.
Relationships: Fi Skirata/Sheres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lazy Days

Fi slowly woke up to an odd weight along his upper abdomen. He shifted just slightly to be able to look down at the mess of dark brown hair on top of the head of a sleeping man. Fi felt a smile crack open his face, a smile that only widened when the other man using him as a pillow shifted slightly so he could fling an arm over his upper torso and hold him possessively. His fingers stroked lovingly through the dark tresses, earning a happy sigh.

"Mine," Sheres mumbled, still half asleep. Fi chuckled enough that Sheres felt the other man's torso vibrate from it. This woke the ARC up a bit more, tilting his head just slightly to peer up at Fi through tired, half-closed eyes.

"Yours. Happily yours. Only yours," Fi agreed. He was having a good day, his brain taking almost no time to find the words he wanted, to recognize the face of a loved one. The last time they had woken up together in the same place, Fi had frantically pushed Sheres out of the bed, not recognizing him right away.

A sleepy smile was his response before Sheres turned his head to place a tender kiss to Fi's bare midriff. Fi hummed with pleasure and kept petting Sheres's hair, reveling in the silky sensation that often disappeared when Sheres had been in the field a while. The fact it was so soft and silky meant he had been on a short furlough.

" _Ner kar’ta_ , what shall we do today?" Fi murmured. Sheres didn't answer, preferring instead to nuzzle his cheek into the beginning of Fi's happy trail. Feeling his scruff, Fi giggled and squirmed under the man until he stopped moving. Sheres pulled away so he could finish chuckling.

"This. You and me. Just being here. I couldn't ask for more."

"Are you sure? There is plenty we could do instead..." Fi said, sounding unsure and seemingly trying to give Sheres a way out.

Sheres gave a smile before pulling himself along the bed to join Fi at the head of it. He then tapped his forehead to Fi's, softer than he would have in a helmet but hard enough there was a very slight smack of skin to skin. His smile reached from ear to ear as he rested there with their heads touching. Fi had always been insistent that Sheres did not treat his head like it was made of glass, despite the traumatic brain injury.

"Anything else to be done is worthless when it means less alone time with you, _cyar’ika_ ," Sheres murmured softly. He ducked his head down to kiss Fi's jugular and jawline a few times. Then, slowly, he pressed a deep kiss to Fi's still smiling mouth. When Fi kissed back his smile widened.

Suddenly having an idea, Sheres gently kissed Fi's ear. "Now... Hear and listen as I tell you how much I love you," Sheres said. He gave another kiss before pulling back to look down at Fi, who had a brow raised inquisitively. 

“I love your smile, especially when you’ve told an especially bad joke,” Sheres murmured before kissing the man’s lips. Fi chuckled softly. 

A kiss on each shoulder came next. “I love your shoulders, and appreciate the burden you carry on them. But I will always lend my own when you need them.” 

Next was a soft kiss to Fi’s sternum, dead center. “I love your chest, and the heart encased within. A strong heart, a determined heart, with a bottomless well of love.” 

Sitting up, Sheres took Fi’s hands with his own then lightly kissed the knuckles of each. “I love your hands, and the caring touch they give. Taught to kill with them, but would never be raised against a _vod_ in anger.”

Fi’s smile had gotten that much bigger. He gently disentangled his hands from Sheres’s in order to stroke through his hair and rub a cheek. 

“You can’t possibly have anything for below my ribs,” Fi said. His smile had changed into a cheeky, teasing one. They both knew exactly what he was implying. 

Sheres smirked before poking a thigh. “Your legs that you always claim are stronger than mine even though you also skip leg day,” Sheres said mildly, obviously not being entirely serious. 

“You _skipped_ the _kama_ area,” Fi continued to needle playfully. 

“I love how well you wear one, yes.”

Fi easily could have pressed the issue. But Fi had known Sheres long enough to know when he was neatly twisting around, dodging something he didn’t want to deal with, to think about. Sometimes Sheres was perfectly willing to go down that path that went beyond their usual sensual touching and teasing. Other times, he simply wasn’t interested in even talking about anything risqué. Fi accepted it, so he accepted the answer that it was as far as Sheres was willing to go.

“I do have great calves for it,” Fi said, as a signal that he understood the signals Sheres was giving off. The barest of thankful smiles crossed Sheres’s face. He gently kissed the man’s cheek before curling close with a happy hum. 

“ _Ni kar’tayl_ ,” he murmured gently inches from Fi’s ear.

“ _Ni kar’tayl_ ,” was the reply, already sounding sleepy again. 


End file.
